This invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for securing fitments to the end of a coupling hose and, in particular, to a new and useful method of securing a flange ferrule to the end of a flexible tube, such as a shower tube, made of elastic material, and which comprises an exterior tubular ferrule which fits over the flexible tube and which has an end flange which aligns with the end of the tube and which also includes an interior clamp bushing which has a flange which aligns over the end of the tube and the flange of the flange ferrule and which is expanded outwardly into the wall of the tube.